halofandomcom-20200222-history
Last Resort (Level)
Last Resorthttp://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=12616 is a Halo 3 multiplayer map. It is a remake of the Halo 2 map, Zanzibar. It is the most pure remake in the original Halo 3 maps, being nearly identical to its predecessor and is only topped by Blackout from the Legendary map pack. Discovery This level briefly, appeared in the Halo 3 ViDoc: Is Quisnam Protero Damno!, at about 0:56-0:57. Soon after, the map's name and existence were confirmed in a leaked video of the internal Halo 3 Beta. Although many were quick to call modding, it was shown that this was, in fact, a Beta build of Halo 3, by the appearance of the Bubble Shield. By careful observation, of the video, it was confirmed that the level was named "Last Resort", and that it was indeed a remake of classic Zanzibar. It was officially confirmed on July 3rd, 2007 by Bungie Studios on a top storyhttp://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=12616. Layout Fortress Last Resort is extremely similar to Zanzibar. At one end of the map is a large urban fortress, a larger more expanded version of the one featured in Zanzibar, offering more defensible positions and points of degrees. The "prison bars" gate that once blocked the vulnerable right flank of the fortress is now replaced by three hazardous massive cement speed bumps, preventing vehicles from intruding and giving defenders more cover. There is, however, an internal switch to lower the bumps. The "flag room" of the fortress has also been maximized by a factor of three or four in terms of surface area, making it more spacious. The two passages that allowed attackers at the "front door" of the fortress to enter have been widened and elongated. A secondary point of entrance for vehicles has been added to the far wall (perpendicular to the main gate entrance). The internal switch located in the “flag room” of the fortress also controls the gate here. Camp Froman Camp Froman, familiar to many Zanzibar players as the sniper spawn, is still mid-map, but is now more accessible. There is an open room underneath Camp Froman that is accessible from four different fronts (a drop-down from above, a door under each set of stairs, and a primary door in-between the stairs). Furthermore, a second catwalk stems from the second story of the fortress to Camp Froman, which allows base defenders to reach the Sniper just as quickly as attackers. In Zanzibar, players could exit the fortress on the right hand side by jumping down from the windows, or walking down a dirt ramp. This alternative catwalk replaces the dirt ramp and edges along the cement wall that walls off the map, makes a perpendicular turn midway and connects to Camp Froman. There is also a sign on the wall that says Camp Froman. Generators Next to Camp Froman, there are three large generators that provide much better coverage than the rocks in Zanzibar. This is an adequate fighting spot, considering the only possible places of attack are the Fortress and the Wheel. The Generators protect players from a majority of fire from the Wheel, though. The Sea Wall is not a threat, due to the protection Camp Froman offers. These large generators presumably power the wind wheel and the fortress with back up power. While moderate cover is provided, these generators can easily be flanked or rushed, leaving the player vulnerable to close-range enemies that can approach from the sideway passages leading from the bridge, or Sea Wall. Beach At the other end of the map is the beach, next to a cinematic seashore, where the Warthog, Ghost, and two Mongooses spawn. There is a large chunk of land between the fortress and the beach, which is home to the Sea Wall. Now more easily defended, the Sea Wall runs along the length of the beach as it did in Halo 2, and moves up towards the middle of the map (opposite from Camp Froman) with a path to the fortress or wind wheel. The middle tower in between the wheel and the beach is now accessible from the beach, and an archway is formed from the water to the tower. Wind Wheel The iconic Wind Wheel still is placed squarely between the Sea Wall and the fortress. The Energy Sword that was present in the small wheel on the center of the windmill, has now been replaced with Active Camouflage. A Bubble Shield now resides where the Active Camouflage was in Zanzibar, the tower to the wind wheel via the Sea Wall. The tower on the right hand side of the Sea Wall still allows players onto the wind wheel, although now an unknown red-coloured mechanism replaces the yellow-coloured fusion mechanism to stabilize (drop the bridge) the pathway from the tower to the wheel. The broken pathway from the tower to the fortress has not changed much aesthetically, but has been lengthened. There are now stairs and gratings around the base of the wind wheel giving players more mobility and freedom to move around the map. The Wind Wheel itself can be used to get up to the Spartan Laser, which replaced the Rocket Launcher, and the Active Camouflage. If you are at the bottom, you can ride the wind wheel's 'blades' and then walk on them when they are horizontal. If you try to drive a vehicle over the blades, it may kill you and count as a suicide. In the middle if the wheel as in Zanzibar, you may jump down but instead of the energy sword there is an Active Camouflage. Strategy * In team games, The Generators are the best place to gain and control. The team should acquire the Sniper Rifle, Battle Rifle, and Brute Shot from Camp Froman. Have another player get the Battle Rifle from the Fortress. This way, the team is protected from close to long range. Then, have the Brute Shot protect the sniper, and have the Battle Rifle watch the catwalk near the Wheel. Have another Battle Rifle watch the Fortress and have the sniper take out long-range threats before they get too close to attack. In the case of a close range threat or vehicle, have your Brute Shot clean up with support fire from the Battle Rifle. Be sure to use grenades and equipment when required. * A good strategy in Big Team Slayer is to set up ambushes. Now there are several ways to do this. The best way is to get about two people to get on the very top of the sea wall, and one to the ruins of the archway at the end of the beach (the one that's half way in the water). Now when the apposing team comes to get the Warthog and the Ghost, just spring the trap and pick them off. The second place to set an ambush is at the main base. Have all your team-mates spread relatively close, but throughout the base, now when the enemy comes, they're trapped with no where to run.(Can not be used, because Bungies new update removed the Big Team Slayer) *If starting from the beach grab a battle rifle, shotgun, or sniper rifle. This is vital during objective games because you can snipe, go in, cover carrier, or hunt the other team for fun and to weaken them for the main attack. If starting at the base try and grab a sniper rifle, brute shot, battle rifle, or the Spartan laser. This can be vital for defense in objective games. *In team snipers try to hide/snipe in Camp Froman, on the walkway (be careful here there is not a whole lot of cover), on top of the beach wall, the beach wall, in the building where the bubble shield spawns, and if you are a really good sniper sit where the Active Camo spawns. Although this does come at a risk, you are in a confined space and it may be hard to get out due to the wind wheel if someone starts to shoot back at you. *In any Team Slayer game on this map, if you are on the team that starts at Camp Froman, you should pick up the Gravity Lift in the building go up near the shotgun spawn and use it to get straight to the Spartan Laser, this will save time and hopefully get you to the Spartan Laser before the enemy team. *When it comes to bomb planting or flag capturing, the Sniper on the attacking will be most useful on the walkway that allows a clear view into the flag room, but, as a note, the enemy can still spawn below you, although this can be used to camp and keep the rest of your team safe while they do their job. *When defending in Capture The Flag or Assault, the first priority should be the Spartan Laser, this leaves your opponents to only a few ways to enter and exit, meaning the attackers can't risk a fast approach or exit without being slaughtered. *During a 1 Bomb game, when you are defense, it is possible to use the energy drain to flip the container into a vertical position. You can then have someone that can disarm the bomb with out being subject to enemy fire. *On most types of gameplay the inside of the wind wheel can be an interesting to set up camp with a Spartan Laser or Sniper Rifle, but only for accomplished marksmen, compensating for the movement of the wheel while aiming will be difficult for some players. *In assault games, the recess beside the staircase is a good place to lurk when you're defending the bomb-arming site *On CTF games, though it may seem like the best option, you don't always need to jump on board a Warthog to make an escape with the enemy flag. If the vehicle has a good driver and an experienced gunner, they can instead run rampage inside the base, creating a distraction that enables a flag carrier to escape on foot. Forge *Under Camp Froman in the small room, if you place a Portable Gravity Lift at the back wall it will allow players to go up the "chute", making snipers think twice before camping there. *Putting a grav lift under either or both of the turret spawns will allow quick access to the top level of the fortress. *It is possible to get up on top of the roof if a Reciever Node is placed correctly. Trivia *The name, Last Resort, is a joking reference to Zanzibar's idyllic, island setting. *''Last Resort'' was in the Halo 3 Internal Multi player beta, but was not placed in the Halo 3 Public Multi player Beta. *''Last Resort'', besides Blackout and Cold Storage, is the only direct remake of a map, Zanzibar present in the shipping version of Halo 3. *There are seagulls flying out over the sea, and it is possible to shoot them down (only with a Sniper Rifle, Spartan Laser, Machine gun turret or a Battle Rifle), in which they will float on the water/sink below the water, before they disappear after a few minutes. *Another possibility as to the time period of Last Resort, is hinted at in the description text. It is possible that this is the representation of Zanzibar during the training of the Spartan super-soldiers, before the Human-Covenant War, as Halo 3 also features The Pit, another UNSC training facility. *The name Camp Froman, came from a Bungie employee Luke Timmins' gamertag, as he camped and sniped from the general area regularly. *You can go very deep, into the water in the sea so you can be hidden even more when using the camouflage. This is the deepest you can go in water in any multi player map so far that doesn't kill you. It is possible to go farther in Last Resort using the teleporter glitch. *The "dome tower", front left in the picture, can be stood on if you go into editor mode. You may stand in mid-air if you walk perpendicular to the main wall from the center of the dome. *On the main building there is a painted "banner" that, reads Zanzibar Municipal Turbine 7, another reference to Bungie's repeated use of the number 7. *In one player Forge, a sign that says "No Trespassing" appears on the wall under the steps near Camp Froman. Also a big sign that says "Zanzibar Municipal Pumping Station" appears near the wheel. *It is possibly to 'sail' on the water by using an item that floats, possibly a pallet, and standing on it while it's in the water. *When on the beach, move out into the water and look at the sky behind the vehicles. One of the larger cloud formations takes the shape of a SPARTAN in Mark VI armour flexing. *The odd Red and Grey Dome shaped object in the middle of the map is a part of the Windmill. *It is possible to get on top of the main building, although only through Forge. Once on top, teleporters and spawn points can be placed here. A tutorial can be seen here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JT0J5m186Hc *If you keep going out to the left side of the sea and out to sea an invisible wall will kill you. *There is also a hidden picture of a skull. To find it, go to the beach, then (in forge mode) fly as high as you can, then go to the far end of the beach. There should be a building to your right. Go to the wall on your right, still looking at the building. Once you're right up on the wall, slowly move left for about 4 seconds, then look at the center of the round roof of the building. If you look carefully, you will see a skull. References Related Pages Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Default Multiplayer Levels